euro_songfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Plik:Elenoir - This War (283. EUROSONGS)
Opis THIS WAR Did you come into this little smoky island my old boy? I've been watching from my window thinking if world had a choice Did you drink another bottle choosing water over wine? (You) Make me think you've got a white heart never drifting from the lines When darkness comes I rise above my flames When my pale skin it makes you wanna stay Must keep in mind this war is just a game, is just a game, this war is just a game And I can't help but ask myself a place To let my plastic heart beat anyway Right now I know I'm not the one to save I've been a minder of our shaking faith Did you come into this little smoky island my old boy? I've been watching from my window thinking if world had a choice Did you drink another bottle choosing water over wine? (You) Make me think you've got a white heart never drifting from the lines As long as I believe your eyes I promise we'll be fine An army comes and there will be no race Your hands are cold because of fear and pain The life we live is not a fairytale, just keep it there, in your remains And you will have a chance to feel alive Give up your heart when you're about to die this sparking light is driving all so blind, tonight we're nothing but a blurred line The old reminders of your better days are something good you just cannot replace The dirt you've done is written on your face, right on your face Did you come into this little smoky island my old boy? I've been watching from my window thinking if world had a choice Did you drink another bottle choosing water over wine? (You) Make me think you've got a white heart never drifting from the lines As long as I believe your eyes I promise we'll be fine I promise promise I promise we'll be fine SIN, SORROW, MORALITY Guilt is the central nucleus of the song, a theme so dear to the artists and to those who have experienced it. Saving ourselves from Sin is not the only possible way to go: we could find ourselves facing guilt just like the “Dead Pearl Diver” who was attracted by the abyss of his own conscience , only to succumb to it. (The dead pearl diver, Akers) Elenoir Facebook :https://www.facebook.com/thisiselenoir/ Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/thisiselenoir/ Written and Directed: Cristiano Pedrocco Starring: Giulio Dicorato, Antonio Venturini, Lorenzo Ricci, Lucia Lanciotti Produced by: Fadeout Creative Studio for Forward Music Italy Srl Photography Director: Alessandro Nardone and Gabriele Remotti Stylist: Claudia Antonaci Make Up: Roberta Pompili Editing: Matteo Tiberia Colorist: Marco Valerio Caminiti and Gabriele Remotti Production Director: Chiara Agostinelli Production Supervisor: Alessandro Di Rienzo Assistant Director: Matteo Tiberia and Luca Agostinelli Gaffer: Fabrizio de Santis Key Grip: Roland Marco Klein and Marco Castellano Camera Rental: ReDigital Car Rental: Massimiliano Russo , Raffaele Coniglio Light Service: Luxor Srl Special Thanks to Noemi Intino Kategoria:Filmy